Leave, Get Out
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Thirteen year old Celine Rose is caught in a dangerous situation. What makes matters worse, Gloria can't help her this time. Can Monica convince Celine to let God help her get out of trouble before it's too late? R/R
1. Monica's Reassurance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: This story contains the subject of dating violence and rape. Please use good judgment when reading it. This idea came to me late last night while listening to the song it is named after. I hope everyone likes it!

"Leave, Get Out"

Chapter 1-Monica's Reassurance

Gloria sighed as she watched a group of middle school kids make their way into the building. She was supposed to meet Celine here to pick her up, but something wasn't right. Gloria couldn't put her finger on it, but she could tell that something was off.

As Gloria continued to watch for Celine, she felt someone appear beside her. She turned around to see Tess standing there.

"Tess, what are you doing here? Where's Monica?" Gloria asked, receiving a look from the superior angel.

"No, Hi Tess, it's great to see you? No, I've missed you, Tess. No hug?"

Gloria blushed with embarrassment before giving Tess a shy smile and throwing her arms around her superior's neck.

"Aw, now that's more like it." Tess commented, hugging Gloria back before planting a kiss on the top of her head and putting a hand through her reddish brown hair. "Aw, I missed you too, little angel. And to answer your other question, I'm here because Monica is on her own part of this assignment."

Gloria nodded, relief sweeping through her.

"So I'll see Monica soon?" Gloria asked, her voice full of hope.

Tess nodded.

"Yes, sooner than you think. But you're stuck with me for now."

Gloria grinned.

"I think I can live with that." She replied, making Tess give her a playful shove before pulling her close.

"I'm happy to hear that, baby. Now, I think your assignment's about to begin."

Gloria glanced to where Tess was pointing and her jaw about hit the ground.

Celine emerged from the school, arm in arm with her best friend, Rebecca Whitney.

"Come on, Celine. It's just one double date. I really want you to be there. You and Caleb would really like it."

"Becca, look, I just have some things I have to do, that's all. Besides, Gloria's coming over."

Becca gave Celine a look.

"Not that Gloria isn't cool and everything, but aren't you a little old for a baby sitter?"

Celine nodded.

"I know, but Gloria and I are hanging out. She's not really watching me. We're just chilling."

Gloria grinned, despite the situation that had just come up. Celine was such a sweetheart.

"You know Gloria's like a big sister to me. She's the only one who really understands me. I've known her since I was six and she's been there for me ever since. She's helped my Mom out a lot too."

Rebecca nodded.

"I know, I know." She grew silent just then and gazed at Celine's bruised right cheek. "And I'm sure if Gloria saw your face, she would want to know what's going on. She wouldn't settle for someone hurting you."

Celine glared at the other pre teen.

"I know, but I just…I can't tell her. I didn't even tell my Mom."

Becca nodded.

"Why can't you tell them? I'm sure they'd understand. You said it yourself. Gloria is the only one who truly understands you."

Celine nodded, a hint of frustration in her next statement.

"I know. But this is one time Gloria can't help me."

Gloria gasped at the conclusion of Celine's statement. What did Celine mean by 'she can't help me? Gloria had always been able to help Celine before.

Gloria turned to Tess for the answer.

"What did she mean by that, Tess? I've always been able to help her before."

Tess sighed.

"I know, little angel. But this time, it's up to another angel to do that. And I have a feeling Celine will be in good hands with her. In fact, I can guarantee it."

Gloria nodded, still confused by what had just taken place.

Celine and Becca had reached the sidewalk by now. As they walked towards Tess's car, they continued their conversation.

"You need to tell someone what's going on." Becca urged. "You can't let him keep hurting you."

Celine sighed in frustration.

"I told you, I fell in gym class."

"Right." Becca scoffed, not believing a single word Celine said. "And Monica's going to be at my house when I get there to tell me God wants me to take the job as editor of our school's newspaper."

"You never know. She might." Celine told her, sticking her tongue out at her best Human friend.

Becca grinned. She then grew serious once again.

"I'm sorry, Cel. I know how much Monica and Gloria mean to you as friends. I didn't mean to make fun of Monica's…" Her voice trailed off as she gazed around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation "…Monica's job."

"I don't think Monica would mind." Celine told her truthfully. She then glanced up and saw Gloria waving to her from beside Tess's car. "I gotta go. Gloria's here to pick me up. Talk to you later." With that, Celine raced for Gloria's opened arms. She needed a hug from her best angelic friend.

As Gloria's arms wrapped around Celine, the just turned thirteen year old welcomed the youngest angel's embrace.

Becca followed her best friend. She wanted to say hi to Gloria too. She really wanted to see if Gloria could persuade Celine to join her and Brian for a double date with Celine's boyfriend, Caleb.

"Aw, hello to you too." Gloria said, referring to Celine. "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

Celine nodded.

"Am I ever." She stated, sincerely. "Where's Monica?"

Gloria giggled.

"She's at work. But she might come by tonight before you're in bed to say good night and have some ice cream with us."

Celine grinned. She liked the sound of that.

"Hey Gloria!" Becca greeted, giving the youngest angel a sincere grin. She really did like her a lot.

Gloria gazed up and gave Becca a sincere smile of greeting.

"Hi! How are you?" She asked, ruffling Becca's hair as she gave her a small hug.

Becca shrugged.

"I'm good. Listen, I had a favor to ask you." She motioned for Gloria to come closer to her, away from Celine and Tess.

Sensing that Becca wanted to talk to Gloria alone, Tess herded Celine into the back seat.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you settled. I brought your favorite CD." Tess told her, knowing it would make Celine crack a smile.

"Thanks Tess." Celine said, giving Tess a grin.

"Aw, it's no problem, baby." Tess said, sincerely.

Becca, meanwhile, was standing near the car, talking to Gloria in a hushed whisper.

"I just think that Celine and Caleb would have a good time, that's all."

Gloria nodded.

"Pizza and sandwiches at a diner doesn't' sound like a bad idea. My friend, Rafael is over there, so he can keep an eye on you guys."

Becca giggled.

"Is it just me, or do you like Rafael?"

Gloria giggled.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, can you please try and convince Celine to go? I really want her to be there."

Gloria sighed. She didn't like forcing someone to do anything they didn't want to do,especially if that someone was Celine.

"I don't know, Becca. I'll do my best. But I'm not in the business of forcing people into things. Besides, Celine might have a reason she doesn't want to go."

"Gloria's right." A voice from just behind the youngest angel spoke up, making Becca jump. "I do have a good reason I don't want to go. So just leave it alone! Better yet, just leave me alone!" With that, Celine ran back to the car and threw herself in the back seat, slamming the door behind her.

Gloria sighed and shook her head.

"I think I have my work cut out for me." Gloria observed. She gave Becca's shoulder a pat before telling her good bye and making a bee line for the car.

Once she reached it, she slid in back with Celine and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Celine, honey, what is it? Why did you snap at Becca like that? You hardly ever get mad at her."

Celine didn't pull away from Gloria, but she didn't look up at her either.

"It's nothing." Celine told her. "It's not a big deal."

Gloria ignored this, knowing it was a lie. She also knew Celine wouldn't lie unless there was a good reason.

"Does it have anything to do with your cheek?" Gloria asked, gingerly touching the bruise.

"Ow!" Celine cried out, turning her face away so Gloria couldn't touch it.

"Sorry." Gloria sincerely apologized. "What happened anyway? Did you have a bad fall in gym or something?"

"Or something." Celine muttered, but not quietly enough.

"Celine, please, talk to me. You tell me everything. We tell each other everything. I just wanna help. And not just because you're my assignment this time. I want to help because I love you and I don't like seeing you in pain."

Celine nodded. She knew Gloria spoke the truth.

"You can't help me." Celine told her, her voice tearful and soft. "Nobody can."

"Try me." Gloria urged, her voice gentle and kind.

Celine almost did. She almost blurted out everything that was going on, but something stopped her from doing so.

"I have an idea." Gloria said, trying to change the subject. "Why don't we go see Monica? Would you like that?"

Celine nodded. She tried to give Gloria a weak smile, but it faded.

"Okay. We'll go see Monica for a little while." Gloria decided. She was about to get out of the backseat, when an idea came to her. "Do you want me to stay in the back with you?"

Celine nodded. She appreciated Gloria's willingness to help.

"Please." Celine asked, her voice still soft and full of unshed tears.

"You got it, kiddo." With that, Gloria buckled herself in and waited for Tess to return.

When Tess got into the driver's seat, she smiled back at her little angel and Celine.

"Homeward bound?" She asked, getting Gloria to giggle.

Gloria shook her head.

"Not just yet."

Tess raised her eyebrow.

"Where do you want to go, little angel?" She asked. She thought she knew what Gloria's answer was going to be.

"Tess, can we go see Monica? It's not for me, I promise. Celine needs to talk to her."

Tess nodded, but reluctantly. She had a feeling that this was going to go badly once Celine saw their destination.

When they arrived, Tess got out of the car and waited for Gloria and Celine to join her.

"Celine? Celine, honey, we're here." Gloria informed her, rubbing Celine's shoulder gently.

Celine opened her tired blue eyes and blinked a few times to get the sleep out of them.

Once she could see straight, the thirteen year old got a good look at the building in front of her and started to shake. There was no way she was going inside.

Gloria noticed and hastened to ease Celine's fears.

"Celine? What is it, sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Celine shook her head. She swallowed hard in an effort not to throw up in Tess's car. She was overcome by fear and it was gripping her fast.

"Gloria, I can't…I can't go in there! Please, I can't!"

"We're just going to see Monica." Gloria assured the scared child. "This is where she's working for now."

Celine shook her head. She believed Gloria's words, but she just didn't want to go inside. What if he was there waiting for her? SHE couldn't' do it.

"Gloria, please. Just take me home. I just want to go home. Please…" Celine's last statement came out in a plea.

Just then, Tess poked her head in to see what was holding them up.

"What's going on?" Tess asked, although she already knew.

"Tess, Celine doesn't want to go in." Gloria informed her superior matter-of-factly. "Something's scaring her."

Tess nodded. She sighed and went around to the back of the car. She opened the car door and put a hand on Celine's shoulder.

"Celine, baby, do you want us to take you home and Monica can come by after a while?"

Celine nodded, too overcome by fear and tears to speak.

"Okay. All right, it's gonna be okay, baby." With that, Tess closed the door and went back around to the driver's seat.

Gloria didn't know what to make of it. She didn't understand why Celine was so afraid all of a sudden and what had caused her sudden change in behavior.

On the drive home, Celine was silent. The only sounds apart from her sobs were the birds singing in the trees and Tess's humming.

Gloria busied herself with trying to keep Celine calm. She let her know she was there through touch.

Once the two angels and teenage girl had arrived home, Celine went straight up to her room. She told Gloria and Tess she was going to start her homework, but she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. She had too much on her mind.

As much as Celine wanted to tell Gloria what was going on, she couldn't grasp it herself. How did one date turn into an endless month of beatings and fear? How did it get this bad? Why hadn't Celine just said "No, and told him to stop? Why hadn't she fought harder?

But as these thoughts ran through Celine's mind, she remembered how she had fought and how it hadn't worked.

"Oh Father, please, help me. I'm so afraid. Please, Father. Please!" Celine prayed, tears in her voice. "I'm so scared, Father."

"He knows how scared you are." A familiar and soft Irish lilt assured from behind Celine. "He does and that's why He sent us to help you."

Celine gazed up at the sound of Monica's voice and practically dove into the Irish angel's arms.

Monica wrapped her arms around the just turned thirteen year old and gave her a much needed hug.

"Monica, I can't do this!" Celine cried, her voice full of fear. "I can't go tonight!"

"You don't have to." Monica assured her, stroking her hair much like she did for Gloria whenever the youngest angel was upset. "God gave you free will, Celine. He gave all of His children free will. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. And when someone forces you to do somethin' against your will, it's wrong. And no matter what happens, God will be with you. He loves you, Celine. He does. He knows how much pain you're in and He wants to help you. That's why He sent me. He knows for the first time you can't talk to Gloria about what's goin' on. And it's not because you don't' love her or you don't trust her. It's just that you feel more comfortable talkin' to me. And God respects that and knows that. That's why He has allowed me to help you through this."

Celine let out a sob as she buried her face in Monica's shoulder.

"Monica, I'm scared!" Celine confessed, her tears wetting Monica's flowered blouse.

"I know, sweetheart. And God knows too. I can't tell you what to do, darlin'. All I can tell you is follow your heart. Do what you know is right. I promise you that as long as you do that, everything will be okay."

Celine nodded.

"Do you have to leave?" Celine asked. There was a pleading note in her voice for Monica to stay and the Irish angel heard it loud and clear.

"I'm afraid so. But I'll be back to check on you tonight and I'll stay until you fall asleep if you want me to."

"Please?" Celine asked, her blue eyes gazing at Monica with hope.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. But I want you to remember that Gloria loves you too. She does want to help you."

"I know. But I don't know how to tell her. I'm still trying to sort it out myself."

Monica nodded in understanding. She gave Celine one more hug before pulling away from the distraught girl.

"I know. But just remember that we're here if you need to talk and God is always there."

"I know. Thanks, Monica." Celine said, sincerely.

"No thanks needed." Monica told her, sincerely. "Now, there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?" Celine asked, although she knew what that something was already.

"Let me help you clean that up. Hmmm." Monica stated, indicating Celine's bruised right cheek.

Celine blushed, but allowed Monica to put antiseptic on her injury and she took an Advil for the pain.

Just then, Tess poked her head in the room. She smiled when she saw Monica there.

"I thought you might be here, angel girl. I'm glad Celine talked to you. I knew she wouldn't be able to talk to Gloria about what was going on."

Monica nodded as she stroked Celine's hair.

"Celine and I had a long talk." Monica informed her former supervisor. "She has a long road ahead of her, but I think she's going to be okay."

Tess nodded in agreement. She then gazed down at Celine who appeared to be half asleep.

"She seems more relaxed." Tess observed. "At least she's getting some rest."

"She needs it. But I have a feeling that the days ahead are going to test her strength as well as her spirit."

"And that's why she's going to need you when that happens. This is more your assignment than Gloria's, but our little Gloria will play a big role in this as well."

"I just pray that Celine will be able to do this."

Tess pulled Monica in for a hug.

"She'll be fine. With God, anything is possible."

"I hope you're right, Tess. I hope you're right."


	2. It's Over

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it. the next one is coming soon!

This story contains the subject of dating violence and rape. Please use good judgment when reading it.

"Leave, Get Out"

Chapter 2-It's Over

Later that night, a scream broke the silence of the Casey household.

Cornelia ran for her daughter's bedroom and found Celine wide awake and shaking. She reached her daughter's side and put a hand on Celine's shoulder, but to her surprise, Celine pushed her away.

"No! Get away! Please! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please! I'm sorry!" Celine cried out, her voice full of fear and unshed tears.

Cornelia was thoroughly confused now.

"Celine? Celine, honey, it's all right. You're okay. It's Mommy. You're okay, baby. It was just a nightmare. It's okay now."

Celine shook her head as her mind registered what her mother had said.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! Please!"

"Celine, it's okay." Cornelia tried once again.

As Celine curled into a ball, Cornelia gazed heavenward, silently asking God for help.

As if an answer to her prayer, Cornelia heard a familiar Irish lilt address her a moment later.

"Cornelia? Cornelia, it's okay. God heard you and He sent me to help Celine. Please, I know you want to help, but Celine needs me right now."

Cornelia nodded. She gazed helplessly at her distraught daughter.

"Cornelia, please." Monica tried again, her voice full of nothing but compassion for the young woman sitting in front of her. "Gloria's downstairs and she's waitin' for you. I promise, Celine is good hands with me. But I need to help her now."

Just then, Celine gazed in the direction of Monica's voice as though she was just seeing her for the first time.

Without a second thought, Celine sprang from the bed and directly into Monica's open arms, shaking and crying all the while.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, darlin'. Celine, it's all right now. I'm here sweetheart. I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave you."

"Monica, it was horrible!" Celine cried, her voice tearful and full of fear. "I…I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen! He just kept…" HER voice trailed off, giving way to more sobs.

"Who is she talking about?" Cornelia asked, her voice full of concern. "Who hurt my baby?"

"Cornelia, please." Monica said, her voice as patient as it could be at the moment. "I need to help Celine right now. She'll need you soon, I promise. But for now, she needs me."

Cornelia frowned, but obeyed the angel immediately. SHE stole a kiss on Celine's head and told her she loved her before leaving the room.

Once the young woman reached the kitchen, she found Gloria making tea for them both.

"It'll be okay " Gloria assured the worried mother in front of her. "Celine's not talking to me either. Apparently Monica is the angel the Father has assigned to her. And if Monica is in charge of Celine, I have no doubt she'll get through to her."

"How can you be so sure?" Cornelia asked, her fingers trembling as she held the cup Gloria had just handed to her.

Gloria smiled gently.

"I know because Monica has helped me through some very difficult times."

Cornelia nodded. Even though Gloria's words comforted er, she was still worried about her little girl. She knew Celine wasn't a child anymore, but she was still her baby.

"Trust me," Gloria comforted. "If anyone can get Cel talking, it's Monica."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Monica had succeeded in claming Celine down. The teenage girl was still in tears, but she wasn't shaking as badly and her breathing was almost back to normal.

"That's it. There you go. It's all right, darlin'. Like I told you before, I'm not goin' anywhere. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Celine was about to shake her head, but then she remembered that the Father had assigned Monica to her for a reason.

"It was my fault!" Celine cried. "If I hadn't gone then this never would have happened! I'm so stupid!"

Monica shook her head and gave Celine a stern look. She put her hand underneath Celine's chin and lifted it gently so that Celine would have no choice but to look at her.

"No. Celine, you are NOT stupid. This is NOT your fault, do you understand me? It isn't."

"Aye it is!" Celine insisted, using Monica's signature word for yes. "If I hadn't gone, then Caleb wouldn't have hit me and then he wouldn't have tried to…" Her voice trailed off as a sob escaped her lips.

Monica shook her head.

"Aye, you made a choice, but you are NOT responsible for other people's actions, Celine. You aren't."

"Monica, I want out!" She whimpered desperately. "I want out of the whole thing!"

"I know you do, sweetheart, I know. But it's up to you to get out. I'll help you and so will the Father, but you need to ask Him for it."

Celine nodded.

"But what if I don't have the strength to stand up for myself?"

"God will give you the strength you need." Monica assured her. "I promise you that, Celine. God will give you anything you need. All you have to do is ask Him for it."

"You really think so?" Celine asked, laying her head against Monica's shoulder.

Monica nodded.

"I'm sure of it. Now, let's see about gettin' you back to sleep, okay?"

"Will you stay?" Celine asked, her voice full of hope.

"Aye I will "

Celine blushed just then.

Monica noticed and hastened to find out why.

"What is it?" She inquired, her voice full of concern.

"It's just that..I was wondering if Gloria would…never mind. " Celine decided.

"No, what is it?" Monica asked. "I'm sure Gloria will do it. She loves you Celine. She'll do anything' to help you."

"I know, but I haven't exactly been honest with her and…"

"Celine, Gloria understands you can't talk to her just yet about what's goin' on. She does, sweetheart. She's not mad at you."

"She should be." Celine argued.

"Well I'm not " A familiar voice said from just inside the doorway.

Celine glanced up to see Gloria standing there. She was giving her a warm smile.

"Now, what can I do for you, Miss Celine?"

Celine grinned a wee bit, but it didn't last.

"I don't deserve it." Celine said, her voice quiet.

"Let me be the judge of that." Gloria told her. "Now, come on. What's up?"

"Could you using to me?" Celine asked, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

Gloria nodded.

"Sure thing, kiddo. And don't ever think you don't deserve to be sung to because it's not true. I love singing and I enjoy singing to you. I love you, sweetie." With that, Gloria gave Celine a kiss on her cheek and started stroking her hair. "Besides, if Monica did it, all you would get is a headache."

Monica glared at Gloria, but the corners of her mouth were twitching slightly.

Celine even cracked a small smile at Gloria's joke.

It took Celine an hour, but she was finally able to fall asleep.

Gloria sighed as she and Monica watched Celine sleep.

"Do you think Celine will be able to say no to him?" Gloria wondered. "I know we're here to help her, but she needs to make the first move."

Monica nodded as she pulled Gloria in for a hug.

"I don't know, little one. I don't know. But if Celine asks God for the strength to do so, she'll be able to do it."

"I just want to help her, Monica. I've always been able to help her before." Gloria said, her voice slightly tearful.

"Oh Gloria…" Monica said, pulling her case worker in for a hug. "I know this is hard for you, little one. I Know. But you need to be patient. You're time to help Celine will come."

"When?" Gloria inquired, her voice full of tears. "She's in so much pain and I just want to…"

"It'll happen in the Father's time, little angel." A familiar wise voice stated. "Monica's right, you need to learn patience."

"Tess, it's hard when it's Celine." Gloria stated, her voice still tearful. She turned around and sank into Tess's opened arms, letting the tears fall.

"I know it is, baby. I know." Tess soothed, putting a hand through Gloria's hair. "But you're time will come. Now, we need to get going."

"Can't I stay with Monica?" Gloria pleaded, giving Tess a hopeful look.

"I'm afraid not, little angel. The Father wants you to come with me. You'll see Monica before this assignment is over."

Gloria sighed, but Gave Monica a hug and let Tess lead her to the car.

"Go easy on her, Tess." The Irish angel advised. "She's just scared and worried for Celine."

"I know, angel girl. I know. Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of our little Gloria." With that, Tess left the room, leaving a very worried Monica behind.

"Father, please help Celine to find the courage and strength to do what's right." Monica prayed as she continued her vigil beside Celine's bed. "She can't do it alone, Father. She needs you now." Little did Monica know what trouble Celine's attempt would bring…

Celine shivered with fear as she made her way to the cafeteria the next morning. She was going to talk to Caleb before school started and she just prayed it would go well. She had taken Monica's advice and had asked God for the strength to help her find the strength to stand u poor herself.

Celine had to admit that after she had finished praying, the teenager girl felt better. Her fear and apprehension wasn't totally gone, but she felt a wee bit calmer as she scanned the crowd for her boyfriend of the last three months.

When she spotted him, Celine made a bee line for him, praying silently that God would help her do this all the while.

When Caleb saw Celine, he smiled, but she didn't return it. It was now or never and Celine knew that never wasn't an option.

"Caleb, we need to talk." Celine said, trying to sound stronger than she felt. "We need to talk about us."

Caleb frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, no getting Celine's meaning.

"Please, just come with me." Celine beckoned, praying they could get this over with.

Caleb nodded and followed Celine out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked, truly interested in what Celine had to say.

From the corner of the hallway, near Celine's English class, Monica watched unseen as the scene unfolded.

Celine took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Caleb, I…I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry, but I want out. After last night, I realized you're not the guy for me. I think I've known it for a long time, but I was too afraid to say anything before. But I can't-" Celine was cut off as she felt Caleb's hand connect wit her left cheek.

Tears sprang to Celine's cobalt eyes, but she stood her ground.

"This is exactly why I can't see you anymore!" She stated, her voice strong, but a hint of tears in it too. "You hurt me too many times. I'm sorry, but it's over." With that, Celine turned to leave, but was stopped by Caleb's voice.

"No you're not. But you will be." With that, Caleb headed for his next class.

Celine stared after him in disbelief for two minutes before the realization of what she done hit her full on. She sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands as the tears came steady and fast. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3The Only Way Out

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

"Leave, Get Out"

Chapter 3-The Only Way

Celine didn't know how long she was sitting there before she felt someone join her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. The moment she felt the gentle hand on her shoulder and the familiar Irish lilt meet her ears, she knew it was Monica.

Celine wasted no time. She practically launched herself at the Irish angel.

It wasn't until Monica had wrapped the young girl in a secure and

Protective hug did she let the tears fall. SHE let out a heart wrenching sob as the tears continued to fall.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, darlin', it's okay. It's goin' to be okay."

"Monica, I tried!" Celine cried, her voice full of desperation. "I tried! But Caleb won't let me out! I asked God for the strength, but He didn't give it to me!"

"Aye, He did. Celine, God gave you the strength to take the first step. And you took it and used it in the right way. God is very proud of you for that."

"Monica, I just wanna die!" Celine cried, her voice full of desperation and pain. "If I can't stop him from hurting me, if he won't listen and let me go, then there's no other choice!"

Monica felt her heart skip a beat as Celine's words registered in her mind. She couldn't let Celine do that, no matter what it took.

"Celine, listen to me, sweetheart. You're goin' to make it. I know you will. I'm going to help you. So will Tess and Gloria. You always have a choice, little one. You do."

"But you saw what happened when I tried to fight him! Caleb wouldn't listen!"

From the corner of the room, Gloria and Tess stood unseen to Celine's eye for the time being.

"Tess, Celine wouldn't really…" Gloria's voice trailed off as tears stung the back of her innocent brown eyes. "She can't. We have to stop her."

"Little angel…" Tess warned. She pulled Gloria in for a hug. "I know Celine scared you when she said that. But right now, I honestly think she's just frustrated, baby. She wants out, but she can't get out right now. And sometimes when Humans are faced with a difficult choice and they can't seem to find a way out, they say things in the heat of the moment. Things they don't really mean."

"Tess, I saw her face. She was adamant. I've known Celine since she was six years old. We can't let her do it! We can't…" Her voice trailed off as more tears came. She was sobbing now, her breaths becoming irregular.

Tess had to work fast.

"Gloria, listen to me, baby. Celine is in Monica's care. Now do you think Monica would let her do something like that?"

Gloria shook her head.

"No. Ba-but she has free will, Tes! Monica can't stop her!"

Tess bit back a sarcastic remark about Gloria finally learning the concept of free will.

"That's right, honey. Only Celine can make that choice. Btu Monica can help her to make the right one. And you know as well as I do that she won't let Celine hurt herself if she can help it."

Gloria nodded, but she was still highly upset. With that, Tess and Gloria left the school, the superior angel wrapping her arm around the youngest for comfort and protection.

Monica, meanwhile, was not fairing much better with Celine.

"Celine, I'm gonna stay with you. I won't leave you unless you say it's okay."

Celine shook her head.

"It's okay. I know you have other assignments to do."

Monica shook her head.

"No I don't. You're my assignment for now. And I want to help you. But I can't unless you let me."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the next period.

"I have to go." Celine said, getting up and trying her best to appear normal. "I'm gonna be late for math."

"Celine, please." Monica pleaded. "Just let me at least take you to the nurse. She can help you get cleaned up a wee bit and then you can go to class."

"Monica, I'm fine." Celine insisted. "Really. I'll clean it up when I get home."

The Irish angel shook her head. She knew she couldn't force Celine to do something she didn't want to do.

"I'm fine." Celine repeated, her voice betraying her answer.

Monica nodded in resignation.

"Promise me you'll eat somethin' at lunch today." The Irish angel bargained. "You need to keep your strength up. Besides, I hear there's a new worker in the cafeteria that makes good Spanish food."

Celine grinned a little. SHE liked Rafael a lot.

"I'll try." She said.

"Good girl. All right, I'll be around if you need me. Be careful." With that, Monica was gone.

Celine sighed as she made her way to her next class. She really wasn't looking forward to going, but she knew she had to. It was only two more periods till the end of the day. She wasn't sure who was picking her up, but she had a feeling it was Monica. She prayed that it was. It wasn't that Celine didn't want to see Gloria, far from it. She just needed the Irish angel's help now and she knew it.

Once more, Celine wasn't ready to tell Gloria just yet. Little did Celine know how soon her secret would come out…

"You will do no such thing." Tess stated, firmly. She was having a time of it with Gloria and she only prayed Monica would come soon. It had taken her a few minutes, but the elder angel had finally succeeded in calming the youngest down.

They were sitting at a wee coffee shop, enjoying a sandwich and iced tea.

"Tess, we can't let Celine do this!" She insisted, her brown eyes welling up once again. "We have to do something."

"We will, when the Father says it's time."

Gloria nodded, but she wasn't happy about it.

It was then that the aforementioned angel arrived.

The moment Gloria saw her supervisor, she jumped from her chair and ran to her. She threw her arms around Monica's neck, burying her face in her shoulder.

"I missed you too, little one." Monica assured her. She wrapped an arm around her case worker and gave her a much needed hug. She then noticed Gloria was crying. "Gloria, what is it? What's the matter?"

Tess sighed. But before she could speak, Gloria beat her to it. Her voice was desperate and full of fear.

"Monica, please! You can't let Celine do it! You can't let her…Please! You have to stop her!"

Monica, realizing what Gloria was worked up about, tried her best to calm her down.

"Gloria, little one, it's okay. I'm goin' to try my best to convince Celine otherwise. But you know as well as I that Humans have free will. God gave it to His children as well as His angels."

"I know, but Celine is…She's my best friend!" Gloria sobbed. "You can't let her…" Her voice trailed off, giving way to more sobs.

It was clear to the Irish angel that she wasn't going to get through to Gloria right now. So instead of trying to talk to her, the elder angel tried to soothe her through touch. She sat down on a bench and pulled Gloria close. She wrapped her in a loving and protective hug while planting a motherly kiss on her cheek.

Tess spoke up just then.

"I think Gloria's just worked up from the day. She missed you and then her best Human friend says she wants to die. I think Celine's words drove our little angel over the edge emotionally. She'll be fine once you hold her for a little bit."

Monica sighed. She knew Tess was probably right, but she didn't like seeing Gloria in pain. She loved her 'little one more than anything.

It took Gloria ten minutes, but she was finally able to calm down. She felt safest with her supervisor and now that she was in her arms, she started to relax. She was still scared for Celine, but the youngest angel knew that Monica would try her best to help her. Gloria also knew that Celine was in the Father's care and there was no safer place to be…

Later that night, Celine was in her room, trying to her homework when the phone rang.

Heaving a sigh, the thirteen year old picked it up. She really didn't' feel like talking to anyone, but she figured she would give whoever it was the benefit of the doubt. Besides, what if it was Becca?

"Hello?" Celine said, her voice betraying the exhaustion and fear she felt.

"You didn't think I would let you get away that easily, did you?" Came Caleb's confident voice.

Celine took a deep breath and prayed silently for God to give her the right words to say. Almost immediately after Celine had finished praying, she heard Monica's voice in her head.

"Don't worry about sayin' the right words, Celine. As long as you say the true words."

Celine took a deep breath before speaking. SHE was going to follow Monica's advice and see if it helped.

"Are you still there?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Listen, what I told you in school today…" Celine began, but Caleb cut her off.

"I know you didn't' mean it. You were just having a bad day." Caleb said, trying to persuade Celine to change her mind.

"No, that's just it, Caleb. I did mean it. I meant every word. It's over between us. You hurt me for the last time this afternoon. It's over!" With that, Celine hung up the phone.

It took Celine a few minutes to realize what she had done. When the full weight of what she had just done hit her, she collapsed to the floor in tears. She was relieved, but mostly, she just felt scared. She knew Caleb would find a way to get back at her. It was only a matter of time before he took his revenge.

As she sat there, Celine let out a sob, followed by another.

"Father, what have I done?" She half prayed, half cried. "What have I done!"

"The right thing." A familiar Irish lilt assured from just in front of the young teenager. "You did the right thing. And God is very proud of you for that. And so am I."

"Monica, he's gonna come after me now! He won't stop until he gets what he wants! And it's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Celine sobbed.

"Come here, sweetheart." Monica coaxed. She wrapped her arms around Celine, giving her the comfort she needed. "It's not your fault. You did NOTHIN' wrong. I promise. You did nothin' wrong. You did the right thing. God knows that. He answered your prayer. He not only gave you the strength you asked Him for, but He also sent you an angel to help you through this. I'm not goin' anywhere and I am very proud of you."

"Will stay until I fall asleep?" Celine asked. A yawn escaped her lips just then.

"Consider it done." Monica replied. She gave Celine a gentle smile.

"Thanks." Celine replied. She got a hopeful look in her eye before asking the Irish angel for something else.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Monica inquired. She knew Celine wanted something else from her, but was afraid to ask. "You can ask me anythin'."

Celine nodded.

"Can I stay with you, please? I feel safe here."

"You don't even have to ask." The Irish angel replied. With that, she wrapped her arms around Celine before stroking her hair gently.

It took Celine a while, but she was finally able to fall asleep.

As Monica sat there holding Celine, she sighed. She could see storm clouds on the horizon in more ways than one.

"Father, please help us. Celine needs you now."

A fearful scream broke the silence of the night somewhere around 4:30 in the morning.

Thirteen year old Celine Rose shot up in bed, tears and sweat streaming down her face. She wasn't sure where she was at first, which made her even more afraid.

"Celine?" A familiar Irish lilt addressed from just to the right of the young girl. "Celine, it's all right. It was only a dream, sweetheart. That's all it was. You're safe, darlin'. You're safe."

Celine nodded as the tears continued to fall. She turned around and buried her face in Monica's shoulder. She needed her comfort now more than ever and the Irish angel didn't hesitate to give it to her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's all right. I'm right here. I have you. You're safe, Celine. You're safe. I promise. I'm not leavin' you."

A few minutes of silence passed before Celine's tearful voice broke it.

"Monica, please, I can't do this! I tried, but I can't! He won't leave me alone! I…I just..I just wanna die!"

"I know you feel that way now," Monica told her, trying to convince her otherwise. "I know. But I also know you. You can do this. You can fight this battle and win."

Celine shook her head.

"No I can't!" Celine cried, letting out another sob. "Father up in Heaven, forgive me, I just wanna die!"

"God knows that." Monica assured her, trying to fight back tears of her own. "He also knows you're very scared right now. But I Promise you, Celine, God will give you the courage and strength to go on and win this battle. I know He will. All you have to do is ask Him for it. You already have what you need to fight and win."

This got Celine's attention. She gazed into Monica's gentle hazel eyes.

"I do?"

"Aye, you do."

"What?" Celine asked, her mind off diverted for the moment.

"Faith." Monica replied. "Your faith. Your faith is strong, Celine. Faith is stronger than the sharpest sword or the thickest brick. Faith is stronger than the fastest dart or the strongest fist. Faith is somethin' that nobody can take away from you. And if you fight this battle with faith, I guarantee you'll win."

"What if I can't?" Celine asked, her tone doubtful.

"Then that's when you ask God for help. And that's when He sends you a few angels to help you." The Irish angel smiled down at the young girl lovingly. "We all love you so much, Celine. Gloria especially. She wants to help you so much, sweetheart. It's breaking Gloria's heart to see you in so much pain when she can't help you."

This made Celine gaze up at Monica. The Irish angel could see Guilt in her cobalt eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt Gloria." She said, truthfully.

"I know you didn't." Monica assured her. "And Gloria knows that too. She's really worried about you. But she also knows you can do this."

Celine nodded. She gave Monica the tiniest of smiles.

"Then I'll try. I'll try for Gloria."

"I'm sure she'd like that very much." Monica affirmed. "Now, why don't you try and get some more sleep. You have three hours before you need to wake up for school. I'll stay with you." She assured her, seeing the look of apprehension that crossed Celine's face.

"Okay." Celine agreed. She let Monica help her lay back down before the Irish angel started stroking her hair.

It was then that Celine started feeling thirsty. She got up, all intentions of getting a drink of water.

"I'll be right back." She assured Monica. "I'm gonna get a drink in the bathroom."

"Okay. Don't be too long."

"I won't." She assured her. With that, Celine left.

Once she was gone, Monica lifted her eyes to Heaven above.

"Father, please, watch over Celine."

Two minutes later, Celine returned. She climbed into bed and Monica tucked her in.

As the Irish angel sat there, stroking Celine's hair and patting her shoulder, she sent a prayer of thanks up to the Father. She knew it was He who had protected Celine.

It wasn't until two hours later that disaster struck in more ways than one.

As Celine's eyes opened, she felt her stomach start to churn. She had felt fine a few hours ago. What was going on now?

Without warning, Celine jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. She reached it just in time.

Kneeling down in front of the toilet, Celine let out a sob as she waited for the inevitable to happen.

As she brought up the contents of her stomach, there was a knock at the door.

Expecting Monica, Celine was surprised when the door opened revealing Gloria.

The youngest angel rushed to Celine's side upon seeing the state she was in. She pushed Celine's dark blond hair out of her face as the young girl heaved for the third time.

"Gloria?" Celine gasped, her voice a wee hoarse. "Gloria, what are you…" Her voice trailed off as she heaved yet again.

"Shh, you need to stay quiet for now. You're gonna be okay. Just try and stay quiet for now. I'm right here. I'm gonna help you."

Celine didn't argue as her head started to pound. She was feeling so bad, she didn't care who took care of her, just so long as they made the pain stop.

A part of Celine really missed Gloria and the way the youngest angel took care of her the few times she had come down with something in the last seven years they had known one another.

After Celine's stomach had calmed down, she laid her head in Gloria's lap for a minute ,trying to catch her breath.

"That's it, Cel. You're gonna be okay. I'm here. When did you start feeling like this?"

"WhenIwokeup." Celine replied, her voice full of pain and her words coming out rushed due to exhaustion and the effort not to throw up again. "Gloria, I feel awful!"

"I know, sweetheart. I know. I'm gonna help you. I'll be right back. I need to get you a basin from the closet. Then I'll help you back to bed."

"Gloria, wait." Celine called as the youngest angel got up and prepared to leave the room.

Turning back to face her friend, Gloria gave the child an expectant look.

"I'm sorry." Celine apologized, taking Gloria by surprise.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. "Celine, you have nothing to be sorry for, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" Celine insisted, tearfully. "I've been ignoring you and I haven't been truthful with you either. That's not how best friends treat each other! I'm sorry!"

As Celine let out another sob, she tried to catch her breath, which caused her stomach to lurch.

Gloria was at Celine's side in seconds. She helped her to face the toilet while holding her hair back once again.

After Celine was done, she collapsed in Gloria's lap, shaking and crying. She just kept telling Gloria she was sorry.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Celine. It's okay. I promise. It's okay. I'm not mad at you, honey. I'm not."

It took Celine a few minutes, but she was finally able to calm down. She let Gloria lay her down before going to get the basin and other supplies.

Once alone, Celine tried to ignore the pain in her stomach and head. She knew she wasn't going to school today, but what about tomorrow or the next day? She wouldn't be feel safe at school or anywhere else for that matter-ever.

As Celine closed her eyes and curled into a ball to stop the pain in her stomach, she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye.

As she opened her eyes once again, she searched the room for what she had seen. It didn't take Celine long to find her prize.

The bottle of pills was sitting on the second shelf of the medicine cabinet. They were in plain sight and Gloria wouldn't be back for a few minutes.

Sitting up slowly, Celine made her way over to the cabinet in question. She took a deep breath before raising herself up onto the stepping stool that reached the cabinet in question.

As Celine reached her hand out for the bottle, it started to shake. She was so engrossed in the task, she didn't see Andrew and Monica appear unseen, right in back of her.

Grasping the bottle, Celine was about to make her way off the stool, when a wave of dizziness caused her to fall. She hit the floor wit ha thud, the bottle of pills flying out of her hands and landing on the floor. The bottle sprang open, causing its contents to spill everywhere.

Celine came to a few minutes later, not knowing how she got on the floor. It was then that she noticed a fresh bruise on her arm. She started thinking about the days of schools he would have to endure, not knowing when Caleb would take his revenge on her. She was afraid to go back and a part of her wasn't sure if she could.

In a moment of pure uncertainty and fear, Celine reached out and grabbed three to four pills in her palm. She gazed down at the white tablets now in her right palm. She wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

It was then that Caleb's voice rang in her head. His threat to make her sorry and how she would never be able to escape him.

Overwhelmed by fear, Celine gazed down at the pills in her hand.

As she raised her palm to her mouth, Monica felt the Father telling her it was time.

"Go on, angel girl." Tess encouraged. She had appeared at Monica's right side. "Before it's too late."

From Tess's left, Gloria looked on, tears in her eyes. She was scared for Celine, but she was also feeling guilty for leaving her.

"Tess, I have to help her!" Gloria cried. "We can't let her do this!"

"Don't you dare, little angel. You can't interfere with her free will. Besides, you have somewhere else to be. You need to be there in case Celine goes through with it. Go on now." With that, Tess gave Gloria a comforting hug before pulling away.

"Father, please," Gloria prayed as she disappeared, "please give Celine the strength to live. Please!" With that, she was gone.

Unaware of the angels' presence in the room, Celine shuddered as another feeling of dizziness washed over her. She had to get out and if Caleb wouldn't let her go, there was only one way out…


	4. Chapter 4No Safer Place

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: Here is the chapter everyone's been waiting for! Get ready for a fast paced time!

"Leave, Get Out"

Chapter 4-No Safer Place

"What have we got!" A female doctor by the name of Arielle Larson shouted to her colleagues. They had just unloaded the ambulance with Celine in it and were now heading towards an available trauma room.

"Thirteen year old female, possible suicide attempt.

"What's her name?" Dr. Susan Larkin asked.

"Celine, please, don't do this. " Gloria whispered to Celine's spirit. "Please. God wants you to live, sweetheart. He doesn't want you to do this. It's not your time to go home yet. Please." The youngest angel was pleading now, tears in her voice.

Gloria knew it was her time to become visible for the time being. She did so, surprised when her attire changed to match that of the staff's.

"Celine." Gloria replied, answering Susan's unanswered question. "Her name is Celine. Celine Casey."

"Gloria?" Susan asked, not sure she was seeing right. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the same reason you are." Gloria replied. "I'm here to help you save this little girl. She means a lot to me. She's one of my best friends."

Susan nodded. She heard the catch in the angel's voice at the last part of her statement.

"We'll do all we can." Susan replied.

Gloria nodded. She stood by Celine's bedside and took her friend's free hand.

"Celine, please, if you can hear me, hang on. You have to fight to live. Do it for your Mom, do it for me, but most importantly, do it for yourself and God. God loves you, Celine. He doesn't want you to come home to Heaven just yet."

By this time, Susan and Arielle had gotten Celine hooked up to an IV and had done some necessary tests to make sure her blood count was normal. They also did an ultra-sound to see if there were any traces of pills in her system.

They were now rehydrating her via IV, along with giving Celine the necessary medicine to help her survive.

"Father, please," Gloria prayed. "Please, help her. Please!"

"We need a #8 ET tube and I need a hundred of atomidate and a hundred of sucks!" Susan ordered. "She's not moving any air through."

Just then, Gloria felt Celine squeeze her hand slightly. She gazed down to see Celine's blue eyes starting to open.

"Gla…Glor…." Celine tried. Her voice was tired and full of pain. Despite this, the young girl managed to get across who she wanted to help her. "Gloria!"

Gloria grinned, despite the tears that were coursing down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Father, thank you." The youngest angel praised. "Thank you!" She then turned her attention to Celine.

Susan was just about to intubate her, but Celine was fighting her out of fear.

"Celine, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here." Gloria assured her frightened best friend. "I'm right here, but you need to let Dr. Larkin help you. I'm not gonna leave you."

Celine let out a sob as she squeezed Gloria's hand. She tried to sit up in an attempt to bury her face in Gloria's shoulder. Gloria was the only familiar person she saw and she wanted her to protect her.

"No, no, sweetheart, you can't do that." Gloria told her. She gently pushed her back down before starting to stroke her hair.

"Gloria, I wanna go home!" Celine cried. "I just wanna go home!"

"We need to sedate her." Lucy observed. She hated doing this to kids, but Celine was panicking and they needed to help her.

"What did you say, Cel?" Gloria asked.

"I wanna go home!" Celine repeated.

It was then that Gloria saw what Lucy was going to do.

"Wait. I need to ask her something. It's important." Gloria stressed the last word so that Lucy would understand.

Lucy gazed into Gloria's eyes and nodded. She had never worked with her before, but she had heard about her from Susan and Arielle. They both said Gloria was sweet, but they would be silly to try and interfere with her duties from the Father.

"Celine, listen to me." Gloria instructed kindly. "When you say you want to go 'home, do you mean home to Heaven or home to your Mom?"

Celine gazed into Gloria's eyes before answering her question.

The youngest angel could see fear in their depths. She wanted nothing more than to take Celine into her arms and hold her, but she knew she couldn't right then.

"I wanna go home! I want my Mom!"

That was enough for Gloria. She had gotten the answer she needed. She only hoped Celine would listen to her.

"Thank the Father." She breathed gratefully. She then turned her attention to Celine. "If you want to go home to your Mom, you need to let Dr. Larkin and Dr. Chasity help you."

"Gloria, I hurt!" Celine cried. She squeezed Gloria's hand desperately, praying she could help her.

"I know you do, honey. That's why the doctors have to help you. They're gonna make it not hurt anymore, but you need to cooperate."

"Okay!" Celine whimpered.

"Aw, good girl. I'm not gonna leave you. I promise. I'm gonna warn you, you won't like what's going to happen next, but I'm not going to leave you."

Celine nodded.

Gloria made eye contact with Lucy and shook her head.

"I can keep her calm." Gloria assured her. "At least for now. Trust me. God wouldn't have sent me here if He didn't think I could help."

"She's right." Susan chimed in. She could tell Gloria was telling the truth. She had seen her work miracles with other children before.

Lucy nodded. She put the sedative away for now and let Susan do her part.

"Okay, Celine, I need you to swallow and keep on swallowing once I put this in your mouth, okay?"

Celine looked at the tube wearily before nodding her head. She had already started crying, which broke Gloria's heart.

The young angel knew her best Human friend was in emotional pain and she couldn't take it away.

As the tube entered Celine's mouth, she began to swallow.

"That's it," Gloria encouraged. "You're okay, Cel. It's okay. I'm right here. Just keep swallowing. You're doing fine."

Celine made the sign for 'no before making the sign for 'hurt.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." Gloria assured her. "Believe me, I know. But you're gonna be okay. You need to do this. It's the only way you'll feel better. I'm right here."

As Celine swallowed again, she felt the sudden urge to throw up. She started to give in, but the youngest angel was faster.

"Celine, you can't do that." Gloria told her. "You need to swallow. I know it hurts and I know you're feeling nauseous, but you can't give into it. At least not yet."

Celine tried her best, but it was hard. She managed to swallow again, but she was still in pain.

"That's it," Gloria continued to encourage. "Good girl. It's okay, Cel. It's okay. It'll be out soon, honey."

Just then, Celine made the sign for Monica and pointed to her left.

Gloria looked up to see her supervisor coming towards them. She came to Celine's right side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doin'?" She asked. She patted Celine's shoulder gently to let her know she was there.

Celine shook her head as a few tears coursed down her cheeks.

"She's not doing so well." Gloria informed her supervisor and best friend. "She keeps signing that it hurts and she feels like she's gonna throw up. She was pretty scared when she woke up. They almost had to sedate her, but I stopped them."

Monica nodded.

"And you did a good job." She assured her. "Celine's gonna be okay. It's the road she must travel after the physical recovery that I'm worried about."

Gloria frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She was still stroking Celine's hair in an effort to keep her calm.

Monica frowned.

"Caleb has been accused of raping another student. There's goin' to be a trial in two weeks." She gestured towards Celine before glancing at Gloria.

Gloria shook her head in disbelief.

"No, please tell me Cel's not going to have to…" Gloria's voice trailed off.

"I'm afraid so, little one." Monica replied. "Celine is going to have to testify against him."

Celine awoke a few hours later to find herself in a different place altogether. She was in a field and Gloria was there. She glanced up at her best friend before asking the first question that came to her mind.

"Gloria, where are we?" She asked. She was surprised she could talk. She was also surprised she didn't feel any pain for the moment.

Gloria gave Celine a reassuring look.

"We're in a safe place, Cel. This is God's country. It's a place between Heaven and earth."

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked curiously.

"I brought you here so we can talk." Gloria told her. "Come here and sit with me."

Celine obliged without a second thought. She cuddled into Gloria, making the youngest angel's heart melt.

"I've missed this." Celine admitted. "I know I haven't been nice to you. I'm really sorry, Gloria."

"Celine, I don't blame you for anything." Gloria assured her. "Like I told you yesterday, I'm not mad at you. I promise. I just want you to feel better."

"I'm scared!" Celine cried suddenly, her voice tearful and desperate. She buried her face in Gloria's shoulder all of a sudden.

"I know you are, Cel, I know. It's okay, it's okay. I have you. You're safe now, sweetheart. You're safe. You're as safe as you can be." It was then that the youngest angel recalled somethin' her supervisor always told her. "God's care is the safest place to be."

"I know!" Celine replied, her voice slightly calmer. "But I can't stay here forever!"

"That's right," Gloria confirmed softly. "I'm glad you realize that. But even though you can't stay here forever, God is always with you. He won't leave you, Celine. He loves you so much. He wants you to live for Him. He wants you to accept His help to win this fight."

"Will He protect me from Caleb?" Celine asked.

"Yes, oh yes. Of course He will. That's why He sent me and Monica to help you. Tess too. But the Father knows you trust me and Monica above any other angels, so He sent us to help you. God loves you so much that He gave you free will. He also gave you courage and strength. The courage to do what you know is right."

"I can't testify against him, Gloria! I can't!" Celine cried, getting worked up again.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Monica was sitting by Celine's bedside, waiting for Gloria to return. She could tell by the way Celine's monitors were acting up, she was worked up herself. The Irish angel could tell she was pretty upset.

"Gloria, please calm her down before someone finds out." Monica prayed. "Father, please, let Gloria get through to Celine."

"Celine, shh, it's okay, it's okay. I know you're afraid, honey. So does God. God knows too. But He wants to give you the strength and courage you need to fight this battle. You can testify against Caleb-but if-and only if-you ask God for what you need. He'll give you anything you need. All you have to do is ask." She assured the shaking and crying teenager in her arms.

"Really?" Celine asked. She had calmed down considerably, but she was still crying a little.

Gloria smiled, happy she had gotten through to her best Human friend.

"Really." She confirmed.

An hour later, which was really twenty minutes on earth, Gloria returned to her supervisor's side.

Monica gave her 'little one an expectant look.

"I think I got through to her." She reported.

"Good. Now we just need her to wake up."

As if an answer to the Irish angel's prayer, Celine's eyes started to flutter open. She gazed at Gloria and made the sign for out and pointed to the tube.

"Soon, Cel." The youngest angel assured her. "The tube will be out soon."

A few minutes later, Dr. Susan Larkin walked in. SHE gave the two angels a smile before checking Celine over. She made sure her IV line wasn't crooked before preparing to exubate her.

"Are you ready to get that tube out, sweetie?" Susan asked.

Celine nodded and made the sign for 'please.

"Aw, sure thing. All right, I'm gonna take it out, but you need to help me out. I need you to take a deep breath in and then blow it out hard on the count of three. Now do you want me to count or Gloria?"

Celine shrugged before turning her gaze upon Gloria.

"Okay. Deep breath in." Susan instructed the little girl kindly.

Celine did as she was told. She held it and gazed at Gloria for further instructions.

"Okay. 1-2-3, blow out now!" Gloria instructed.

Celine did just that.

As she did so, she started to cough and then gag. She was on the verge of throwing up and Gloria got to her first. She placed a bucket in front of Celine as Monica helped her to sit up.

"That's it, Cel. It's okay. You need to get it up." Gloria told her.

"Gla…Gloria…" Celine said, her voice coming out scratchy and full of tiredness. "Gloria, it still hurts!"

"I know it does, sweetheart, I know. Shh, shh. Hush. You need to stay quiet for now. You need to rest your voice."

Celine nodded. She did as Gloria said. Before obeying her best friend, she requested one thing.

"Can I lay in your lap, ple…please?" She asked before starting to cough.

Gloria grinned.

"Sure." She then looked to Susan for the okay.

"She certainly can. You need to be careful because of the IV." She advised.

"Okay." With that, Gloria helped Celine get situated. After the little girl was comfortable, Gloria tried to get her to sip at some water, but Celine wouldn't have any of it. She was comfortable and very tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Monica smiled at the interaction before excusing herself to get a cup of coffee. SHE promised Gloria she would be back.

After Monica was gone, Gloria turned her attention to Celine. She started singing to the child, knowing it would help her fall back to sleep.

Sure enough, ten minutes into Gloria singing "Safe in the Father's Arms," Celine was in dreamland once again.

"I love you, Celine. Sweet dreams, sweetheart." With that, Gloria sat there, praying Celine would be okay.

'Father, please help Celine find the courage to fight this battle with faith.' Gloria prayed. She knew the Father would answer her prayer in His time. And it was enough for the youngest angel at the moment…


End file.
